A conventional component module illustrated in FIG. 9 includes circuit board 21 mounting component 23 at least on a side of the board, grounding electrode 24 having a recess shape formed on a side of circuit board 21, and metal case 22 covering mounted component 23. Metal case 22 has a terminal inserted and connected to grounding electrode 24 with a solder to electrically shield the module.
Since metal case 22 is soldered to the side of circuit board 21 of the conventional component module, circuit board 21 needs to have a thickness to support metal case 22. Metal case 22 may contact component 23 mounted on circuit board 21, thus causing short-circuiting, or may apply an external stress to the board, thus causing malfunction of a circuit. Therefore, metal case 22 is taller than component 23 for avoiding such incidents. Additionally, since the terminal of metal case 22 is connected to a terminal component on the side of circuit board 21 at several points, a clearance between circuit board 21 and metal case 22 is needed for preventing metal case 22 from contact a circuit pattern and component 23 on board 21. This structure prevents the module from being thin and from manufactured easily, and prevents the case from providing a sufficient shielding effect.